Meeting the Parents
by TwistedRocketPower
Summary: Cody is meeting Bailey's parents. Everything is going well until Zack decides to pull a prank on Mr. Mosbey. Rated T for mild launguage.


It was 5pm. Cody was pacing back and forth on the deck. He was wiping his sweaty hands on his pants. He kept taking deep breaths as he tempted to calm himself. It didn't work.

'One hour,' He thought to himself, 'Only one hour and they will be here. I know I'm gonna mess this up. I'm such a dork.'

Just then Bailey came up behind him. She smiled as she noticed how nervous he was. _'Awe! He's so cute when he's terrified.'_ She thought.

"Cody."

Cody jumped when he heard his name,"What?!" He said as he quickly turned around.

Bailey walked closer to him. She put her hands on his shoulders, "Calm down Cody. It's gonna be fine. They will love you. How could they not?" She smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

After about a minute they pulled apart. While they were kissing Cody had forgotten what he was even nervous about in the first place, but once the kiss was over the worry came back.

"What if I say the wrong thing? Sometimes when I get nervous I just keep on talking and talking and I can't stop, I mean I try to but my mouth just wont quit and..."

"Cody! Cody! Stop! Listen to me. My parents aren't terrible people. They aren't going to shoot you or anything. My Daddy stopped threatening boys with guns when I turned 17."

Cody laughed. Bailey didn't.

"No, I'm serious."

Cody stopped laughing. He felt like he was going to puke.

"Oh boy!" He ran over to the side of the ship and vomited.

Bailey ran over to him.

"Cody, you are going to have to calm down okay. Now go get some water, take a shower, get dressed, and remember to breathe. Okay?"

"OK."

Cody started to walk off.

"Oh, and brush your teeth! Maybe gargle with some mouthwash. Use some floss."

Cody looked back at Bailey with a blank stare.

"I love you!" Bailey added with a smile.

* * *

Cody went back to his room.

He looked at his watch.

_'Ten minutes.'_

He took a deep breath and started to comb his hair. Once he finished he stared at himself in the mirror. Looking at his clothes, which he had already changed three times.

Zack walked into the room and sat on Cody's bed, "What are you all dressed up for little bro?"

"I'm meeting Bailey's parents tonight. I've told you that like five different times." Cody said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah! Good luck with that!" Zack said sarcastically.

"Zack, please leave. I don't feel like hearing your little comments. Plus I need to change."

"Sorry dude," Zack got up and walked over to Cody, "I didn't know you were so nervous. Why do you need to change? You look fine to me."

"Cause I need to look better than fine. I need to look perfect."

Zack put his hand on his brothers shoulder, "Codester, I'm telling you this because I care. It's not gonna matter how you dress. They are your girlfriends parents. It's gonna take alot more than a nice shirt and a clean pair of pants to impress them."

"Your such great help Zack." Cody said sarcastically. "Now get out!"

"Okay, okay! I'll go! By the way, what time do you have to leave?" Zack asked as Cody was pushing him out of the room.

"6 o'clock. Why?"

"Cause it's 5:58."

"Oh God!" Cody said as he ran out of his room, knocking Zack out of the way.

* * *

Cody ran as fast as he could to Ocean Grill. That was the restaurant where he was meeting Bailey and her parents.

He slowed down as he reached the doors of the restaraunt. The people exiting looked at him with disgust. _'Who is this kid running around here?'_ They thought.

He could tell what they were thinking by the look on their faces, but he didn't care. He looked down at his watch. _'6:05. Damn, why does this ship have to be so big?'_

He accidentally opened the door that said EXIT.

_'Oops,'_ he thought as he got more dirty looks.

"How may I help you, child?" A waiter asked him.

"I'm with..."

Cody got cut off as he heard Bailey calling him.

"Cody over here!"

She waved him over.

"Never mind." He said to the waiter as he walked over to his girlfriend. His heart was pounding. Each step he took towards the table felt like the longest step he'd ever taken.

When he reached the table Bailey's parents stood up.

"Cody," Bailey began, "These are my parents, Josh and Cindy."

Cody extended his hand to Josh first. They shook, then he reached over to Cindy, doing the same thing.

"Nice to meet you both." Cody said with a smile.

"You too, Cody." Cindy replied.

"Yes, It's very nice to meet the boy who won my Bailey's heart." Josh said.

Bailey blushed, "Dad!"

"What? Well I've only heard about him every day."

"Oh my gosh!" Bailey turned even redder as she put her head in her hand.

"Well, let's look at our menus and find something to eat," Cindy said, changing the subject.

The waiter came over and took up their orders.

It was awkwardly quiet for a while. Then Josh spoke up.

"So Cody, where do you plan on going to college?"

"Well, I applied at Harvard, Princeton, and Yale. I got into all three, but I'm not sure which one I want to go to yet."

"Wow! You are a smart boy."

Cody smiled, "Thank you, sir."

"What kind of work would you like to go into?"

"I would like to be an astrophysicist."

"Impressive."

"Tell me about your family."

"Josh, don't drown him in questions." Cindy said.

"No, it's okay Mrs. Pickett. Well, my Mom is a singer at the Tipton Hotel in Boston. That is where I lived before coming to Seven Seas High. I have a twin brother, Zack. We aren't really alike at all but he is still one of my best friends. And my Dad travels around alot, doing shows with his band."

"Quite a family."

"Yes, sir."

_'Well, this is going better than I thought it would.'_ Cody was relieved.

A couple of minutes later the food came.

Everything was going well until...

"Cody! Cody!"

Cody looked around. He heard his name being called but he didn't know where it was coming from.

"Over here!"

Cody looked over toward the bathrooms and saw his brother. He tried to motion for Zack to go away but he wouldn't.

"Would you excuse me please," Cody said as he got up from the table.

He walked passed Zack and into the bathroom. Zack followed behind.

"What in the world are you doing here?!"

"I'm sorry, Cody! But, I pulled a prank on Mr. Mosbey and he went a little overboard! If he finds out it's me, I'm expelled."

"I don't care if he over reacted. He always over reacts!"

Cody started to walk out of the bathroom but Zack grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "No Cody, He went overboard. As in he fell OVERBOARD!"

Cody's eyes grew as he turned back around and looked at Zack, "What did you do?! Is he okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, they pulled him back in. But if he finds out it was me, I'm dead."

"Zack, I'm pretty sure he already knows it was you. I don't care about your problem right now. You shouldn't have done it. Deal with the punishment. I've got to go."

Cody walked out of the bathroom and sat back down.

Bailey looked over to him, "Is everything okay? You were gone for a while."

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just saw someone I knew when I was coming back and they wouldn't stop talking."

"Oh, OK."

Bailey returned to eating her food.

Cody put his phone on silent after Zack called him the fourth time.

After dinner the group ordered dessert.

While they were waiting Josh asked some more questions.

"So Cody, What are your views on smoking and drinking?"

"Well, I think smoking is gross. It makes people smell and it does God knows what to your body. I also think drinking is gross. It kills brain cells. Plus I think that if you have to drink when you go places, then you shouldn't be in those places."

"Nice answer. I like that."

Cody smiled.

Just then Mr. Mosbey came up to Cody, "Hello Cody."

"Mr. Mosbey? What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see if you have seen your brother. So, have you?"

Cody just wanted him to leave, "Nope, sure haven't. Sorry."

"Right." Mosbey wasn't buying it. Cody could tell.

"Please come with me Cody."

"I can't right now. I'm eating with Bailey and her parents."

"Mr. and Mrs. Pickett please excuse Cody and me for a moment. I need to speak with him."

"Sure." Josh said suspiciously.

Mr. Mosbey grabbed on to Cody's arm and pulled him away. Not very far, just a few steps over.

"What is it Mosbey? I'm kind of busy!"

"You're brother dropped a snake down from the floor above where I was walking which caused me to jump back and fall overboard. Now if you have seen him, tell me."

"Okay, okay! He was in the bathroom here earlier but he left."

"So you don't know where he went?"

"No I don't. I swear!"

"Okay. Sorry I pulled you away."

"Yeah."

Mr. Mosbey walked off and Cody walked back over to the table.

"Sorry about that."

Cindy spoke up, " I over heard that man talking about your brother. Is he a troublemaker?"

"Well, sometimes he can pull some pranks but never anything too serious."

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong but I heard that your brother pushed that man overboard."

"Uh, well, Zack didn't mean for Mr. Mosbey to fall overboard. That was an accident."

"Hmm... Don't your parents know how to raise their children? We had seven children and none of ours ever did such a thing. I'm not sure if you are right for Bailey."

"Mom!" Bailey shouted.

"Excuse me Mrs. Pickett. I happen to have great parents. They took wonderful care of Zack and me. My Mom worked very hard so she could provide for Zack and me as a single Mother. And my Dad may not have been around alot but when he was, he showed us nothing but love! I'm sorry if my brother isn't perfect enough for you but you have absolutely no right to talk about anyone in my family! Now, if you will excuse me, I'm not feeling well anymore."

And with that, Cody walked off. Bailey glared at her parents, threw her napkin on the table, then followed closely behind Cody. Cody pushed the ENTER door and walked out. Bailey called out to him.

"Cody! Cody! Slow down! I'm so sorry about my parents! My Mom shouldn't have done that!"

Cody stopped walking and turned around. His face was blood red. He looked like he was about to explode.

"She had no right to judge my parents like that! So Zack is a damn screw up! That's Zack!" Cody was throwing his arms up in the air as he spoke.

Bailey had never heard Cody cuss before, she knew he must be really angry, "I know. I'm sorry Cody!"

Cody calmed down a little, "It's not your fault. I'm sorry I ran out."

"No, don't be sorry, Cody. You didn't do anything wrong."

Cody walked over to Bailey and they gave each other a hug.

"I wanted this night to be perfect," Cody said sadly.

"So did I," Bailey replied.

They let go of each other as Zack came up, "What's up Codester?"

Cody's anger returned, "Go away!"

"Whoa! What's wrong with you?"

"You are what's wrong with me! You ruined everything! You just had to pull another prank! When are you gonna grow up, Zack?"

"I'm really confused right now."

"Mr. Mosbey came in asking for you. He told me what you did and Bailey's parents heard. They hate me and everyone else in our family now! They don't even want Bailey and me together anymore."

Zack felt bad. He knew it was his fault.

"I'm sorry Cody. I don't know what to say."

"Just go away."

Zack walked off. _'I have to make this right,'_ He thought.

* * *

Zack entered the restaraunt. Cindy and Josh were still sitting at the table, arguing.

"You shouldn't have said that, Cindy. That was rude!"

"Well, it's the truth. If.."

"Excuse me," Zack interrupted.

"Cody?" Josh asked. He saw that the boy looked a little different from before but he didn't really notice because the lights were dim in the restaraunt.

"No, I'm his brother, Zack."

"So you're the troublemaker," Cindy said carelessly.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so."

Zack sat down in one of the empty chairs.

"I just wanted to let you know that you shouldn't judge Cody for what I did. I've always screwed up. That's just me. I get bored easily and I cause trouble. My parents have always taught us the right thing to do and Cody always follows that. I however... Don't. Please don't judge Cody or anyone else in my family for the way I act."

Neither parent responded.

"Well, that's it. I'll go now."

Zack got up and started to walk away. Cindy got up and followed.

"Zack!" She called.

"Yeah?"

"You do very strange things..."

"Uh, thank you?"

"...But, you seem like a very good brother. I don't know many teenage boys that would come talk to their brothers, girlfriends parents. You're parents did a fine job with you and your brother. I shouldn't have said the things I said."

"Well, thank you! But I think you better tell that to Cody, not me."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, I think so. I will take you to him."

Josh joined Cindy and Zack as they made their way to Cody and Bailey.

* * *

Zack was right about where he thought Cody was. He and Bailey were sitting on the deck together. Bailey looked up and saw her parents.

"Why are you here?"

Cindy came closer to Bailey and Cody. Cody looked at the ground.

"I wanted to apologize to Cody."

Cody's head sprung up. He and Cindy were looking each other in the eye.

"Cody, I am very sorry for what I said. I had no right to talk about you or your family that way."

Josh spoke up as well, "I am sorry too. I should have stopped her from speaking to you like that."

Cody stood up, "What made you change your mind?" He asked Cindy.

"Well, Cody. You're brother might be a troublemaker but he is a good kid. He cares about you."

"Zack changed your mind? Wow! I never thought that would happen."

Zack was standing back. He didn't want to be in the way. Cody walked over to him, "Thanks Zack. I'm sorry I was so angry with you."

"You had the right to be. And you don't need to thank me. I mean, what are big brothers for?"

They both laughed, "Oh by the way," Cody added, "Did Mosbey find you?"

"Yupp," Zack replied as he rolled his eyes, "Three weeks grounding. I go to school, go to work, go to my room."

"Bummer!"

"Yeah!"

Cody walked back over to Cindy and Josh.

"So will you forgive us, Cody?" Cindy asked.

Cody shrugged and smiled, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Thank you!"

Cindy hugged Cody then went over to Bailey. They were talking while Josh walked up to Cody.

"So, Cody. What was it like, meeting the parents of Bailey?" Josh asked sarcastically.

Cody took a deep breath...."Horrifying."

* * *

**I know it's kind of long but I didn't want this story to have chapters. I think its better as a one chapter thing.**


End file.
